Dance
by balletlover
Summary: Someone once said that everyone is born to dance. Each of us has our own rhythm and a special melody we follow. It is also said that we all have our own special partner. It becomes our job to find that person in order to attain that perfect dance.


**Hi!**

**I'm still alive! I just haven't been inspired lately. This was inspired by my friend (who doesn't know I write). Since my pen name is balletlover it makes sense to me that I actually write something about dance.**

**Dance in this story is sort of a metaphor.**

**So here you go.**

**No I don't own**.

* * *

><p><em>Someone once said that everyone is born to dance. Each of us has our own rhythm and a special melody we follow. In our lives we weave through several people's dances, momentarily joining their dance and creating a new one to form a huge performance. But it is also said that we all have our own special partner. Someone whose dance matches our timing perfectly and has a melody that harmonizes with ours. It becomes our job to find that person in order to attain that perfect dance.<em>

* * *

><p>These two were a special case. Neither of them ever expected that the other would be their perfect dance partner when they first met, quite the opposite, in fact. For years they had stumbled upon each other; both trying to trip the other.<p>

Her dance had always been smooth, well choreographed, but quite different from her peers. She could easily modify her steps depending on what was required of her talent. Her personal melody was all in all sweet but could become quite dark in certain places.

His had always been very traditional, somewhat spontaneous, and haughty. His melody was always more on the dramatic undertone side with a few random bright chords here and there.

Both never saw it coming, no one did.

He had a few partners before finding one that matched.

One of them was Pansy Parkinson. Many expected them to match perfectly. Both were very traditional and of high class training. Their tempo was in sync. They could execute all the complicated steps without fail, but there was a problem; their melodies were all wrong for each other, too many sharps and scales in hers to be compatible. If anyone were to listen to what would have been their composition they would wince at how badly it sounded. And so they took their final bow (curtsy in her case), and continued dancing on their own.

Another partner he had was Astoria Greengrass. Many people thought these two would last because of how alike the two were. Although their steps were similar and the two were able to incorporate a few lifts and turns here and there, they ultimately would have parted anyway. Her melody and his were considerably alike. The problem lay in the fact that they were too alike. Neither liked the fact that there was no harmonizing in their melodies, his being only an octave lower than hers. There was no excitement. They made their exits, mutually drifting apart from sheer boredom.

She too had her fair share of partners.

Somehow, without her ever intending to, she partnered the famous Victor Krum. It was a surprise to everyone when they found out. Not only was she three years younger and from another school, but he was also competing against one of her best friends. Even during their short time together as partners it was quite obvious they didn't flow. He was much too formal, almost mechanical, for her style. He could accommodate her movements but only to a certain point where she stumped him. Thus the two went their separate ways. After all, it would be hard to dance together when they were too far apart.

Her other partner was Ron Weasley. Now these two were almost right for each other; it just took the two of them a while to decide to even give each other a try. He was one of her best friends so neither thought of trying to partner the other until many years later. Their movements were certainly compatible for a while until they would lose the counting, take a wrong step and end up stumbling over each others feet. His style was more laid back compared to hers. He was more of the make things up as they go along sort. His melody could harmonize with hers, except for a few awkward notes that didn't quite fit her score. Their rhythms were almost perfect. She thought for a while that she had found the perfect partner. Surely they could adjust their timing and melodies a little to suit each other. They could make it work. However, after a few wrong steps and tripping too many times to be corrected, they realized that perhaps they weren't suited for each other.

In all the time they spent with the wrong partners they wouldn't even consider the other worthy of trying as a partner.

He despised her for her unconventional style. With his traditional background, he felt that she did not belong.

She loathed how he was so narrow minded and always felt the need to lead.

But despite all this hatred for one another they still had that undeniable, unattainable perfection in their dance together. Just the way they would weave in and out of each other's pieces was an art form in itself. Even when he was trying to trip her she found a way to side step him in a way no one else could.

Then one day, no one really knows the exact reason why, he just stopped. It was as if he finally got bored from doing the same thing over and over again.

She noticed his pause but thought nothing of it for a while, after all, even the best dancers had to stop and rest for a while. She didn't question it until the break became too long. She missed it, not that she'd admit it to anyone, the tricky movements he would make to try and get her to lose her balance, her rhythm. It had almost become a game for them.

So she did what she had to and from there a tentative partnership had been formed.

At first he had his aversions to her style but gradually he realized that he had always joined her without them noticing. They had been moving together— the push and pull, forward and back—for so long without either of them realizing it... and so it began.

It wasn't long before others had taken notice of how the two had managed to make even the simplest steps look grand when together. They seemed to complement each other in just the right ways despite their differences. Their commonalities only enhanced the flow of the dance.

Her smooth, easily changing forms balanced his stiffer, almost smug movements. It was as if the two had been made opposite in terms of style for her uniqueness was countered by his traditional one. They would never get tired of the different steps they knew that the other had to adapt to.

While their styles may have been completely different, their rhythms were one. The two could easily keep time with each other despite the new dance steps. The unwavering beat ensured that there would be no clumsy stumbling or falling over one another.

It was their melodies, however, that told everyone that these two were perfect. His dramatic melody was balanced by her usually sweet tone while his few bright notes would harmonize with her occasional dark ones. Every now and then they would both hit rough, somewhat bitter tones together, almost as if composing a bridge to a song before returning to their basic melody. It was a beautiful song with varying harmonies weaving through the steady main theme. Even their previous partners could not deny that these two just had a dance that was just magical.

So even if no one expected it, there was no denying it, they had found their perfect partner and in doing so created a dance that just came naturally. In it's imperfection they had achieved perfection. It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello.<strong>

**I figured that even if I never mentioned their names in this fic, dramione lovers will know what I mean.  
>I actually ran out of synonyms for a lot of words here so pardon the redundancy.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. That part in italics was written by me. I don't know if anyone actually said that. I just made it up.**


End file.
